Torn
by Kamarine
Summary: Original characters - Next gen, if you will. Seifer's daughter torn between her past and future after making a fatal error.


A/N - Some original characters / some not, no infringement intended. Just a bit of fun xx

· Prologue ·

A small blonde woman stood in the halls of Balamb Garden, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited. She was not nervous about the impending exam, she was expected to ace that and that had imbued her with a smug confidence. Instead her mind was wandering to her missing fiance. He had promised to come and wish her good luck beforehand and it was unlike him not to follow through. He was much older than she was, just over a decade older; something that never bothered them. They shared a love that was pure and simple, even though he was an assassin and his soul was tainted with death and blood.

She did a quick sweep of the halls impatiently and let out a short, sharp sigh of irritation. Moments later the door behind her opened and Commander Leonhart looked at her solemnly.

"The exam will begin shortly. You had best go take your place." The woman gave him a short nod and quickly glanced around the halls once more.

Inside the room, her eyes fell on her younger sister who was also taking the exam. Her sister was barely the minimum age for the exams, but she surpassed many. Together, they were the top runners to be SeeD. Especially considering their father had trained them since they were old enough to stand. He trained them relentlessly in everything mercenary and SeeD related. Today was the written exam, if they passed that, they had the field exam in the next week or so.

"Good luck to you all." The commander spoke up as their consoles flicked on. "You have two hours."

The girls passed their exams, as expected. The younger sibling glowed with pride as she danced next to her older sister. The older girl was preoccupied however; there was still no sign of her fiance anywhere. Her blue green eyes were searching the halls as they headed towards the dormitories. The younger sister was talking about the exam in smug tones, but her words were falling on deaf ears.

Just before they reached the dorm and realising that she was being ignored, the younger sister changed her mind and headed towards the cafeteria. No company was better than her cotton headed sister at this point.

Punching in her code to the num-pad next to the door, the blonde woman wondered, yet again, where her fiancé was. She was started to get irritated about him not showing. He was an assassin by trade, but not only that he was good at what he did. She rarely worried about his safety. It was a bit foolish and highly naive, but he preferred it like that and had always encouraged it. She had unrealistic notions in that department, which just led to her being angry that he did not turn up as promised.

Walking into her dorm, she glanced around and froze. The air in the dorm was stagnant and had a distinctly familiar coppery smell; the scent of blood. She paled and clenched her fist at her side as she looked around for the source.

Walking in cautiously, she headed for the island bench that was centered in the small common room. It was normally covered in photographs and junk, but half of it had been cleared off. Glancing over the other side of the bench, she saw they were on the ground. Turning, she glanced at the three doors at the back of the room; two led to bedrooms and one to a bathroom. She recoiled instantly at the pool of dark liquid that was coming from her private bedroom. Her insides twisted tightly and her heart stopped.

"Oh God." Her voice was barely audible, even to her, as she crept towards the door. Her fingers shook as they hovered over the num-pad that would open the door to her room. Swallowing, she punched in the code and the door slid open with a soft hiss.

She gasped as she took in the sight in front of her, unable to breathe. She had found her fiance.

He was slumped over her bed, gun in hand. His blood was everywhere. All over the bed, all over the floor, it was even splashed across the wall. The woman fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth as tears started to flow.

"No. No. No." She whispered and reached out a hand uselessly to him. She sobbed and sobbed, staring at her fiances corpse.

After what seemed like forever, she crawled through the pooled blood to him. Grabbing his arm, she shook him. Gently at first, but it got fiercer, until his head lolled back revealing his slit throat. She screamed her despair and fear.

Still screaming his name, she grabbed his body and pulled it to her, hugging his head and shoulders in her lap as she sat.

Commander Leonhart and her sister found her there shortly after, still clinging to his corpse and screaming. It was quite a sight for them for she was almost as bloodied as he was.

"Oh Hyne." The younger sibling swore, her hands over her mouth. Commander Leonhart froze, not expecting what he saw. A murder in his Garden.

"Wake up." The girl sobbed. "You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't be dead." The younger sisters broke as she watched. Neither of them knew what to do but watch her in horror.

"Don't leave me Raven."


End file.
